


Fast and Curious

by TheSadisticMunchkin



Series: 30 Days of Hamburr Challenge [16]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: 30 Days of Hamburr, 30 Days of Writing, Aaron thinks hes so cool, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Pizza Place, Fluff, He's not, Implied Sexual Content, Jealousy, M/M, New kid Alex, Pizza Delivery Guys, he's a nerd, it's there, trust me - Freeform, what more do u want
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-06-01 20:48:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6535723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSadisticMunchkin/pseuds/TheSadisticMunchkin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There were two things one needed to be the best pizza delivery man in the city;</p><p>Speed and Direction.</p><p>Day 16 of the 30 Days of Hamburr Self-Induced Challenge of 2016</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fast and Curious

**Author's Note:**

> Why
> 
> Random dedication of the day goes to semoka!

There were two things one needed to be the best pizza delivery man in the city;

 

Speed and Direction.

 

It wasn’t enough for one to have a fast motorcycle or a nice set of wheels. What was the point of knowing back alleyways and detours when you have no sense of urgency? It was all about becoming the velocity that you were destined to be and Aaron Burr knew that all too well. He worked for the  _ Montgomery Pizzeria _ for over 3 years and he was always the person to call if you want your pizza to be fresh on the doorstep.

 

He was the best of the best and no one could beat him. 

 

It wasn’t until the  _ Washington Pizza Palace _ opened up down the street did he find his true competition. He was on his way back to the pizzeria when another, faster, motorcycle sweeped past him and almost knocked him off his own ride. He rode back to pizzeria as fast as he could to get a tiny glimpse of the son of a bitch who decided to cut him off at the split-second stoplight. He’s never seen anybody who was faster than him.  _ Nobody  _ was supposed to be faster than him.

 

Aaron parked swiftly into his reserved space and took off his helmet to see that he was, thankfully, able to usurp him and get to his pizzeria before him. The new delivery guy across the street didn’t take off his helmet until a minute later. With what Aaron thought of as a dramatic flair, the Washington delivery guy took off his helmet slowly. His long hair was loose around his hair tie and set free after a brief wash in the sun.

 

Aaron didn’t even know that he was staring until the man was looking right at him from across the street. He raised his hand up in a little wave of acknowledgement and Aaron was tempted to wave back. He didn’t. Who the hell did he think he was? This was  _ his  _ turf and he just decided to waltz right in with his new edition motorbike and long, flowing, kind of soft looking, jet black hair. With a single nod, he tucked his helmet underneath his arm and stormed right into the pizzeria.

 

“Did you guys see the new pizza place across the street?” Aaron called out the second he clocked in. He placed his helmet on top of the counter with a thud. “When did it open?”

 

“Last night.” Said Angelica, who worked as the head pizza chef for the past 5 years. “Friend of mine won a bet and decided to make a pizzeria just for kicks. My sister works there.” 

 

“Does that mean you know the delivery guy?”

 

“You mean Alex?” Angelica wiped her hands of the stray blobs of pizza dough before wiping down the counter of any leftover flour. “He used to court my sister. Eliza liked him because of his motorcycle and particular proclivity in poetry. She said he was a bit of a handful but he’s pretty good.” Lafayette walked into the pizzeria whistling a pretty little french tune and stopped in his tracks as he saw Burr’s expression.

 

“Everything alright? Is this about that pizzeria across the street?” 

 

“What else would we be talking about, the weather?” Burr took off his gloves with a strange sense of purpose but Lafayette saw right through that.

 

“Well, the weather  _ is _ a little chilly today.” Lafayette clocked in just in time and donned his hat and jacket. “Anyway, my boyfriend works at Washington’s too. Heard we might have some serious competition.” As Angelica and Laf continued to talk about their apparent connection to the new Pizzeria, he couldn’t help but look out the window and catch another glimpse of their Delivery man. He was still standing outside, his ridiculously soft looking hair sat neatly on his shoulders as he talked to a superior.

 

“Serious competition?” Aaron tapped the top of his helmet methodically and nodded more to himself than the other employees walking into the room. Nobody was going to be the best in delivering pizza other than him, not on his watch. As long as he was working at Montgomery’s, Washington’s pizza will never properly see the light of day.

 

“Alex, you’re on.”

* * *

Alex really just wanted to start his job already.

 

He knew he was supposed to be at the pizza palace at 8:30am but the early bird gets the worm, right? So he decided to leave the house by 7:30. Maybe he could help out inside before he could start delivering pizzas. Before Washington made him the delivery man, he was in charge of the social media coverage. He made sure everyone who was anyone knew about Washington’s Pizza Palace. 

 

He was expecting a few phone calls to happen within the first few hours of opening. He couldn’t wait to get started. He didn’t even notice that he ran a red light until somebody else zoomed past him. Woops. Sometimes when he was on the road, nothing else mattered anymore. So when he parked in front of the pizza palace, he noticed that there was another pizzeria right across the street. How could he have missed that?

 

Well that just meant more pizza for the people, right?

 

He watched as the other pizza guy took off his helmet and Alex was actually pretty surprised that he was good looking. People did warn him that there were going to be handsome men in New York, he just refused to believe them because he always focused on work. Well, there really isn’t a reason for him to not believe them now. Still. He had some work to do and there was no time to be ogling rival delivery guys across the street.

 

But it seems that he wasn’t the only one doing the staring.

 

He caught the Montgomery delivery man looking at him and, as a symbol of friendship, he decided to wave at him. He didn’t wave back. Alex shrugged his shoulders and thought none of it. He had to admit that it seemed a little creepy to just wave at a guy he didn’t even know but he was also a delivery person. He must have some tips on routes that he could take in the near future. Alex made a mental note to head over there after closing time to chat him up.

 

Besides, he was a handsome fellow. Maybe he would be able to hit two birds with one stone today.

 

“I see you have finally taken notice of the competition.” Washington was behind him and Alex jumped a little bit in surprise. He relaxed a little bit when he realized it was just his boss. “They’ve been here for a while. We really shouldn’t think of them as competition but you better still bring your A-game, Alex. People will be wanting to test out the new pizzeria when we open in an hour.”

 

“Yes, sir.” Was all Alex could say before Washington went back inside to talk to the rest of the employees. He may have been imagining it but he  _ swore  _ he saw mystery pizza guy looking at him from the window. 

 

Maybe he  _ was _ imagining it.

* * *

 

Closing time came by too quickly by Aaron’s standards.

 

It was actually the slowest day he had. Since he found out that people were intrigued by the new pizzeria across the street, many of their phone lines have been dead for the entire afternoon. Even their online orders were slowing down and it seemed that he was the only one concerned by it all. He was only able to deliver 5 pizzas today.  _ 5 pizzas.  _ His average was 50 on a good day and 25 on a bad day.

 

This meant that today was the  _ worst day. _

 

It didn’t help that he saw Alex drive on the road every so often, almost as much as he did before. It looked like the kid was having the time of his life. During the times where he was able to deliver something, he would be alongside Alex who rode like he was running out of time. Aaron used to do that too. 

 

Aaron couldn’t  _ stand  _ it.

 

“The novelty will wear off once the reviews go up online, Aaron. Don’t worry, you’ll get your drive back. It’s only the first day!” Angelica threw an arm around him and squeezed his shoulders in reassurance. She knew how much this job meant to Aaron and a rival delivery man really did wonders to his self-esteem. Before Aaron got this job, he was part of a biker gang that never really saw the use for him. Montgomery did and he finally found purpose to his life.

 

“Yeah… I hope you’re right.”

 

“Honey, I’m  _ always _ right.” Angelica gave him a chaste kiss on the cheek before she walked out of the pizzeria. Angelica really  _ was  _ almost always right. If she was, then the reviews would be up within the week and he would be able to breathe properly. For now, he just had to face the fact that somebody could possibly be better than him at what he did. It stung a little bit but at least it gave him an opportunity to improve himself. To be the best, he had to beat the best.

 

So far, Alex from across the street seemed to slowly become the best.

 

After bidding goodbye to the rest of the employees, he clocked out early and headed over to his parked motorcycle. He took off the delivery box that kept the pizzas warm, placed them inside, before he started putting on the proper gear for his safety. He was halfway through putting on his gloves when someone coughing behind him got his attention. Aaron turned around, convinced it was either Lafayette or Madison, and was surprised to see Alex from across the street standing behind him.

 

“Hey.”

 

Aaron looked around him, saw that no one else was there but the two of them, and tried to give the younger man a polite smile. It ended up looking more like a grimace. “Hey?”

 

“It was a  _ crazy  _ day, huh?” He noticed that his motorcycle was parked near the other side of the pizzeria and Aaron wondered how long he was waiting there. 

 

“Well, for  _ you.  _ I barely went out today.” He had to really hide the fact that he was bitter about it but Alex seemed to figure it out already. Was he really that transparent? 

 

“I’d apologize on behalf of us but really I could barely keep up. How do you do it everyday?” 

 

“You mean… you don’t know any shortcuts or anything?”

 

“Hell no, I just moved here to New York from Jersey after college. The amount of times I had to consult good old Mr. Google just to tell me where to go is astonishing.”

 

“Don’t use Google.” Aaron found himself saying before he could stop it.

 

“Sorry, what?”

 

“If you want to know the real places to avoid traffic or find shortcuts, use Waze. But I recommend driving around New York to figure them out yourself. I know a bunch of back alleyways and detours that get me to my destination in half the time.” Alex was looking at him in awe at this point and, if his skin were any lighter, Alex would have seen him blush. It’s been a long time since anyone looked at him like that.

 

Actually, no one has ever looked at him like that before.

 

It was unusual… but not unwelcome.

 

“Wow… you think you could draw me a map or something of these places? I do better when I just memorize them.” Aaron only noticed now that Alex was actually an entire head shorter than him so he was actually looking  _ down  _ at him. The shorter man was bouncing lightly on the balls of his feet as he waited for Aaron’s answer. Well, it wasn’t like he had anything to do that night. He just planned to wallow in self-pity the entire night instead.

 

Maybe a change of plans would be nice for both of them.

 

It’s better to have a friend in the business rather than a rival.

 

“Follow me to this bar a few miles from here, I’d like to buy you a drink.” Alex’s eyes lit up so bright that they could practically light up his path. 

 

“That sounds lovely, sir.”

* * *

 

The next morning, Alex woke up in a different bed and the realization that he  _ did  _ hit two birds with one stone.

  
And he definitely _wasn’t_ imagining it this time.

**Author's Note:**

> They had sex
> 
> That's.... about as close as y'all are gonna get sorry


End file.
